This December, It's One More and I'm Free
by misinformingyou
Summary: Hermione is stuck at Hogwarts for the holidays. Hermione, already with the winter blues, is even less anxious to share the holiday with her least favorite person, Draco Malfoy. But as the next two weeks of holiday progress, can the two finally get in the
1. Winter Blues

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All Hail to J.K. Rowling

This title was inspired by Lydia's first album, This Decemeber It's One More, and I'm Free

* * *

Hermione Granger sighed and twirled her quill around her fingers. It was already December and already Hogwarts was in the holiday mood. Even in the most solemn place in the whole castle, the library was decorated with intertwined red and green tinfoil. Dobby had done an excellent job this year decorating the vast castle into a holiday splendor. But Hermione was not in the holiday spirit.

Her parents had called her at the last minute canceling plans to spend her Christmas holiday in London for the next two weeks. br

At the last moment her parents deciced to go to a dentist convention in Switzerland for the holidays, offering her to stay with her Aunt Mildred. Hermione refused and opted to stay at Hogwarts instead. A very moody Hermione shot down Ron, who out of sympathy asked her to spend the holidays with him and Harry at the Burrow. Harry and Ron had left two days ago, and Hermione had the winter blues for the third time that day.

Suddenley, out of nowhere, the heavy oak door slammed, startling Hermione. Hermione looked up to see her least favorite person left at Hogwarts for the holiday, Draco Malfoy.

As soon as they made eye contact, Draco's signature smirk appeared on his face.

" What are you doing here mudblood? I heard St.Mungo's is missing a crazy person on the asylum wing, and I thought it was you."

Hermione glared. "Shut up ferret, aren't you supposed to be with you Mum, sipping on champagne and coming up with a plan to get your father out of Azkaban?"

Draco walked straight up to Hermione and looked coldly in her eyes.

"Don't talk about my family, your lucky you're even alive, you filthy whore."

Hermione smirked. " At least I have a relationship with my parents."

And with that, Hermione gathered her books and left, leaving a gaping Draco with an open mouth.


	2. Frozen Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All mad props to J.K. Rowling

Thanks to everyone for the reviews :) they make me happy, please keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!

_I like to be sulky_

_I like being vile_

_I like to make you angry, I like it all the while_

_I like to know that you're hated, it makes me smile_

But I don't like you, I don't like you, I don't like you

Not You Again- Imogen Heap

* * *

It had been nearly two years since he had been home for Christmas. His last Christmas was one not to remember. Ever since Draco could remember, every free holiday or break he had from Hogwarts was spent at the castle, except for the summer vacation. Going home to that vast and lonely mansion was not an option. Two years ago, when he was fourteen after attending the Yule Ball, Draco had dreaded going back home. His mother and father had set up a grand ball at the manor, (one of the reasons that his father wanted to supply him a pureblood bride) had ended up in a disaster. Lucius Malfoy had made sure that the ballroom was set up in nothing but gold and silver. All the Christmas trees around the house had been set up , thanks to the hundreds of house elfs he had hired to make sure everything was set up right. Draco's mother had begged him to come down stairs the night of the party, pleading that her husband would be upset if he did not attend. Draco refused and fell back asleep.

About an hour later, his father came storming in his room. Draco awakened with fright and anger at the same time.

"Come down to the party boy, a lot of important people and I will not tolerate this childish behavior."

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at his father. "Sod off, I don't feel like fucking going. All those wizards down there are just here so they can kiss your ass and want a promotion."

Lucius stared at his soon. A scowl appeared on his face. Before Draco could react, his father grabbed his wand and yelled out

"Crucio!".

Draco froze, he knew what was coming.

A second later, white-hot pain enveloped his body, causing him to fall out of his bed and wriggle in pain.

"You're going to regret this, boy." And with that, his father walked out of his room.

Now, in the present, it was one of the most horrible memories Draco had ever endured. He scowled and kicked a lone pebble on the sidewalk towards the lake. He had nothing to do. Ever since the beginning of the year, he had become a loner. Crabbe and Goyle were idiots, and he had parted ways with the. He would rather be alone then call those pair of idiots friends. Draco sat down by a tree and stared at the lake. Even though he was bundled up in his jacket and his beanie, he was still cold but he didn't want to be back inside.

He threw a stone into the frozen lake, watching it skid across the ice. His childhood was a lonely one, his father was never home, and his mother was to absorbed in her vanity and glamour to ever remember she had a son.

One Christmas, when he was about four, he had asked his mother and father for a little brother or sister. His parents laughed at him and ruffled his white-blonde hair, and instead presented him with a pony. Even though he had not received what he wanted, Draco loved the pony and named it Moonbean.

Draco adored the animal, and did everything himself, he combed the pony's black shiny coat of hair, and fed it every morning and afternoon. He became and excellent horseback rider at the age of eleven. One night when he was playing in his father's study, he accdiently broke one of his father's collectible Slytherin items. His father had a huge fit and threatned to take away Moonbeam. Draco pleaded with his father, but his father refused. The next day when Draco had his bucket full of carrots to feed Moonbeam, he discovered that her stall was empty.

Draco sat in the stall for a long time in the freezing cold. It was the first time in years that he actually cried.

Draco shook his head and slid off his beanie. Why was he remembering such childish things? It was the past and he couldn't change it. But the truth was that he felt lonely. It was a horrible feeling, in the pit of his stomach. It was tugging at hime and wouldn't let go.

Sure, he would entertain himself, making fun of Granger every chance he got, along with Potty and Weasel. He smirked.

Granger thought she owned the place; she was every teacher's pet, with the exception of Snape. Over the years, their taunts between each other became more frequent as time passed by. He would laugh in Weasley's face when he turned red trying to defend Granger.

He got a kick out of Granger by riling her up. He still remembered that night of the Yule Ball, when she came walking in with the idiot, Viktor Krum. She looked beautiful that night, and he couldn't deny it. Pansy has scowled when she saw his face. As the years went by, Granger actually began to look decent for a mudblood.

Her normally brown hair was now becoming sleeker, in soft full curls instead of the bushy hairstyle years ago. Her figure was becoming more sleek and slender, but still with curves. Her teeth were no longer so big, as he assumes she had her long front teeth filed, into a small delicate smile. His Slytherin mates would laugh in face if he admitted that the mudbloood didn't look that bad.

Draco slumed further down the tree, his teeth chattering as the cold air hit him.

Above the castle, in the Gryffindor tower, he didn't notice Hermione Granger sitting beside the window seat staring straight down at him.


	3. Fix You

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All to J.K. Rowling who is one of my hero's

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed:)

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse_

Fix You - Coldplay

* * *

Hermione pressed her fingertips against the stained gothic window. The view in the Gryffindor tower was perfect. She could see miles and miles of green pastures and deep into the depths of the Forbidden Forest. She could also see a lone Draco Malfoy sitting against a tree throwing pebbles across the frozen lake.

Part of her wanted to feel pity for him, but another part of her felt hatred and loathing. After all, he did call her a whore and a mudblood. But she was used to the whole name calling process, and the snickers in Potion class. She had always thought that after six years of spitting insults at each other, that Draco would get a fucking clue and start acting the least bit friendly towards her.

Hermione thought wrong. Draco became detached the beginning of the year and now walked the cold grounds of Hogwarts alone. He had even quit the Quidditch team. He had lost interest in girlfriend (the revolting) Pansy Parkinson. Of course, he was still handsome. She would hear girls from all the four houses whispering to each other that Draco was a bit of a catch. Hermione didn't blame them. Over the years, he had grown taller, in a lanky sort of way, and his soft blonde hair was a bit longer, but not as long as his fathers, and he still had those gray colored eyes.

Even from afar, Hermione would admire when he wore a simple green sweater and old fitted pants with simple green hightops. She always thought that the heir of the Malfoy fortune would spend thousands of galleons on robes and simple clothing. But in a way, his style was casual relating to the muggle way.

Hermione pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear and hugged herself as she shivered. It was going to be her first Christmas without her family. She was going to miss putting up the tree and opening her presents on Christmas morning. The last thing she had wanted to do was experience a Wesley Christmas or spend it with her boring Aunt Mildred in Wales. The grand castle only had a few students staying in for the holiday. A few first years and second years were out and about in Hogsmeade, a special trip thanks to Professor McGonagall . Harry and Ron had promised her Christmas gifts by owl by next week, but Hermione could care less.

She was depressed and sad. She knew she had aced all of her finals, thanks to the millions of hours she spent at the library pouring over book and reviewing her notes. Hermione couldn't understand. She had been named Head Girl earlier that year, had been awarded her own dormitory, and was in good health and loved her friends, and was at the top of her class. Her parents showered her with affection and even had an adorable cat.

All year long, Ginny had told her countless time that Ron had a crush on her for years. Hermione wasn't stupid, she had suspected this back in her third year. As sorry as she felt, Hermione knew she could never return those kind of feelings to her best friend. She saw both Harry and Ron as brothers, and nothing else. Ron had finally given up and started dating and fucking every girl in the Gryffindor house. His next conquest was probably to move onto Hufflepuff. Hermione was disgusted when she found out and distanced herself from Ron for a while. Ron was still clueless to the whole thing. Instead, Hermione admired Harry.

Countless of girls in Hogwarts longed for the boy who lived. But only one redhead had his heart, Ginny Weasley. Hermione shook her head and laughed. She was a joke. She had really never had a steady boyfriend.

Hermione had severed her ties when Viktor Krum after they stopped writing letters back and forth. She had been so long with out any kind of relationship that Pansy Parkinson had called her a lesbian. Draco had actually reacted and told Pansy to "Shut the Merlin up." Pansy had quieted down but gave Hermione a smug look.

Hermione gathered her book and her sweater and made her way down the three staircases to the Great Hall for dinner. She had never felt so alone. The grand room was empty, except for some bowls of food filled with fish and chips. Hermione sighed as she squirted her ketchup bottle and dipped a fry. It was going to be the beginning of a lonely two weeks.

Draco nibbled on a piece of fried fish. He really wasn't hungry, but had wanted to feel the warmth of the Great Hall. The only people seated at the Slytherin table were a small first year that was even to scared to look at Draco in the eye. Draco smiled at the small boy, and the small boy gave him a small smile but kept looking down at his plate.

Draco's silver eyes scanned the massive room, to instantly spotted Granger sitting by herself at the Gryffindor table.

_Bloody hell_, he thought, _Why not and just sit by the damn mudblood, it beats sitting here with I'm going to wet my pants if you even smile at me boy. _

Draco stood up and made his way up to Hermione. He took a seat in front of her and placed his patented smirk. Hermione looked up at him and glared.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Draco continued staring at her. He had never noticed that she had beautiful clear brown eyes, and long thick lashes. He shook himself from that thought and grinned.

"Nothing Granger, just examining to see if you have any blemishes today."

Hermione glared, " Fuck off for once Malfoy, you're not winning anything with insulting me."

She stood up and stalked off to the outside of the room and plopped down on a sofa near a staircase. She was tired and sleepy, and the last thing she needed was the constant teasing. She was scared and alone.

Hermione curled up on the couch and silently began to cry. It was nearly stressful. Fulfilling her position has Head Girl has taken a strain on her. And the fact that Draco was Head Boy did not help. All the time, she was stuck with all the work, organizing the school stuff without and input from Draco whatsoever. The one thing she was thankful for was that the only thing she shared with him was the dormitory bathroom. Other than that, she distanced herself from the Slytherin.

Hermione wiped her tears and looked up. She was startled when something brushed againt her book. Draco was sitting next to her. It was hard to read his expression. He didn't seem angry or amused.

"What has your knickers on a twist Granger? Has Weasel shagged another fellow classmate?"

Hermione looked up at him, her face was blotchy and her eyes were wet from crying.

Draco stared at her. Even though she was crying, she still looked beautiful. Her curls were piled on top of her head, and those brown eyes, oh those eyes were the key that sent him over the edge.

"I'm sorry." He managed to croak out.

Hermione kept staring at him.

Without hesitation and without any warning, she buried herself into Draco's shoulder and clutched at his sweater.

Draco's eyes widened as he slowly wrapped his arms around her thin fragile body.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.


	4. Your Dirty Words Come Out Clean

Disclaimer : All to Jo K. Rowling I do not own anyone 

**A/N : **Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep encouraging me J I'll be happy to add any new friends on live journal

* * *

_I need a map of your head,  
Translate it into English  
So I can learn to not make your frown_

Clean -Incubus

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start. Suddenly everything came into view. She immediately knew she wasn't in her room. She was settled into a mahogany four posted bed with very detailed carving and the bedspread was a deep green. Hermione's stomach lurched forward and she suddenly felt nauseated. She was in Malfoy's room.

"Are you feeling any better Granger?"

Hermione's eyes slid into a glare.

"What happened? Why am I in your room?" she demanded

Draco smirked. "You fell asleep crying in my arms, don't you remember?"

All the past events from last night came rushing into her memory.

She had fallen asleep in Draco's arms. She had been that vulnerable and weak. Hermione climbed out of the bed and reached for the doorknob when Draco grabbed her arm.

"I asked you a question, are you feeling any better?"

Hermione let out a bitter laugh. "Why do you even care, it's not like I'm your favorite person, and vice versa."

Draco stopped grinning his expression became cold again. "Fine don't give a shit that I brought you up here. I didn't touch you, I slept in the common room."

He walked out and slammed the door behind him. Hermione became even angrier and threw a green silk pillow at the door. Putting on her coat, she stormed outside and into her own dormitory. For once Draco had actually done something nice in his life. But what was the motive behind his sudden change? Was he just going to go back to his old ways? She didn't hate the guy, but she didn't love him exactly either. They could never be friends they were nearly mortal enemies. He detested people who were not pure blood. But there was something more to him. Hermione could see it. Even though he walked around Hogwarts like he owned the damn place, Hermione could see that the little rich boy was just an act. Draco was a mess. And she could sense it.

Draco scowled as he patrolled the nearly empty halls. He slumped down on an armchair and stared outside. Fluffy snowflakes were softly flying from the sky, and the grounds looked like a winter wonderland. But none of that Christmas rubbish made him happy. He had tried being nice to Hermione, carrying her up three flights of stairs and tucking her into bed. And what did he get as a reward? A very grumpy Granger. I should have just gone home and faced the hell known as my father he thought to himself. It's better than spending it was a PMS-y muggle bitch. His thoughts were suddenly intreuppted by Hermione bounding down the stairs. He shot her a nasty look.

"Come to taunt me more mudblood?"

Hermione bit her lip and paced back and forth

_I cant believe I'm actually saying this to him _she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry the way I reacted this morning and I want to thank you for what you did." She replied in shaky voice.

Before Draco could speak, she continued.

"It's not fair you know, I have a lot of pressure with my current position as Head Girl. I'm the one doing all the work while all you do is sit on your arse doing absolutely nothing. And I'm sick of it Draco, I really am. I was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Right now we're in a situation when we don't know when the war is going to start, or even if I'm safe with you…."

Draco interrupted her. " What do you mean if you're not safe with me? I'm not like my father Granger, I don't want to follow in my father's footsteps and be stuck in a deranged prison. I'm not a fucking deatheater. And as the whole Head Boy position, I haven't been In the mood to do such silly tasks." He replied with a lazy wink

Hermione's face turned red. "Malfoy, you're such a prat! You leave everything up to me and expect me to be okay with it, you don't understand what I'm going through!" she retorted angrily.

Draco snorted "Don't know what you're going, Granger? What the fuck do you have to worry about? You have everything! Can't you get it throught your thick skull? Do I need to draw a map of your head to see what you're thoughts are? You have parents who actually know you exist, even Potty and Weasel care about you! You were named Head Girl and you think you have it bad? You must be bloody mental!"

Hemione blinked. She hadn't been prepared of such a proclaim.

"Mental? You think I'm mental Malfoy? You're the one who is rich and have everything planned out for you. Admit it, you're a spoiled prat and you know it!"

Draco laughed. "You think my parents care about me? My mother spend thousands of Galleons a year on spells and potions to make her look younger, she to obsessed in her vanity to even remember that she has a son! She drinks every night to forget that the famous Lucius Malfoy is in prison! My father is a has been, and he was the one that made my child hood a fucking living hell! I nearly raised myself Granger, I don't believe in my parents. Money can't buy you happiness, that's only what you fucking muggles think."

Hermione stayed silent a few minutes and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly "I didn't know."

Draco mumbled something about "Whatever" and sat on the armchair once more.

"I actually try to do something nice for you and you take it the wrong way, you think I'm an evil heartless person but I'm more than that. I'm not always an arse you know." He added with a bit of a smile

Hermione actually giggled.

"Then all these years, why did you tease me?"

Draco shrugged.

"You were such an easy target, and I got a kick out of it. You we're so stubborn, plus I loved pissing Weasley off. He fancies you."

Hermione blushed "That's long over, it was something unrequited, and he shags every girl he gets so it's actually kind of sad."

Draco grinned. "Whatever happened to that mumbling idiot? Viktor Krum?"

Hermione laughed, "Eh, he was a weird sort of mate, and I really didn't connect with him. I haven't found somebody on that level yet. Speaking of old flames, whatever happened to you and Pansy?"

"She was a lost cause, a slag really. Rumor has it she went down on every boy in Slytherin, and even though my Mum adored her, I had to get rid of her, she was such a dingy bitch."

Hermione laughed harder "I agree."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, just thinking their own thoughts.

"Hermione?" Draco asked

Hermione looked up, half shocked that he had called her by her name.

"Would you like to join me for some hot chocolate this evening?"

"I sure would, Draco."

And both went off side by side silently towards the Great Hall


	5. A Lack of Color

Disclaimer: All to the magician herself, J.K. Rowling

**A/N**: OMG guys please keep reviewing it makes me so happy to read all your comments.! I promise they'll be more _blushes _and _wink_s in future chapters

* * *

_This is fact not fiction  
For the first time in **years**_

A Lack of Color- Death Cab For Cutie

* * *

Hermione wrapped herself with the thick red and yellow blanket. Even though the fire was blazing in the fireplace in her common room, she was still freezing. Earlier that day she had drank hot chocolate with Draco. Never in a million years would she have thought to have an intellectual conversation with the Slytherin prat himself. Over gooey chocoltate chip cookies and countless cups of hot cocoa, they discussed everything from Hogwarts, A History to Hermione gently explaining what "internet" was to a confused Draco. She wrinkled her face when Draco had asked if they're "wizard porn" included in the internet. Hermione had simply answered, 

"Just ask Harry."

Patrolling duties had been canceled that night due to the fact that many first and second years were spending the night in Hogsmede with Professor Flitwick. It was a special consideration due to the fact that only up until your third year you could take field trips to Hogsmeade. The whole castle was nearly empty. All the seventh year students had gone home for the holidays, leaving all the large oak tables in the Great Hall empty. Hermione was still sad that she could not spend the holidays with her parents. She had received a letter earlier that day from them, asking them if maybe she would consider changing her mind about joining her Aunt Mildred. Again, Hermione refused.

Spending the holidays with her Aunt Mildred meant hearing her criticize her about being a witch and shaming the family name. Instead, Hermione was actually enjoying spending all her free time with Draco. The only thing that she didn't like was the upset feeling she got in her stomach she got when she thought what would happen if Ron and Harry found out that she was frolicking with they're most hated enemy.

A very loud slamming at the door interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

Draco came in fuming and stomping the snow from his dark black jacket.

"Bloody fucking hell" she heard him murmur under his breath.

He was holding a cream-colored letter and pacing back and forth in front of her. She raised an eyebrow "What's wrong?" she asked simply. For a moment, she though the old Malfoy was back. His features softned as he sat down by Hermione and handed her the letter. In very neat writing, and with the Malfoy crest on the top of the page, Hermione knew that Malfoy's mother had written to him.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I would like to ask you if you would like to spend the remainder of the holidays in Oxford shire. You may bring along a friend if you desire._

_Much hugs and kisses,_

_Mum._

"Is it so bad that your Mum wants to see you for the holidays?" she asked.

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You don't understand Granger, going back to the Malfoy manor would be hell for me. It has been every time I try going back home, Last time I went home for the holidays was when I was fourteen, and all I got as a gift was a _crucio _punishment from my father." He replied in a bitter tone

Hermione blinked. "I'm sorry, I didn't know your father abused you."

Draco looked at her. "He doesn't abuse me, its just that when he gets upset he can be a complete arse hole.

Hermione gave him a firm look, "Draco, if he uses the_ crucio_ punishment on you, you can report in to the Ministry ."

Draco let out a laugh "Granger, my father has all sorts of contacts in the Ministry, they'd never believe that the high and powerful Lucius abused his soon, plus he's in Azkaban, so he can't hurt me now." He said softly.

"Granger, can I ask you a favor?"

Hermione looked alarmed. "What kind of favor?"

"Can you please come with me to Oxfordshire?" he asked.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Draco Malfoy was nearly begging her to go. And the sad expression in his eyes made her change her mind.

Hermione nodded, and softly took his hands and wrapped them around her own.


	6. You Seem So Out of Context

**A/N:** Again, thanks for all the reviews, I love you guys! OK I know the past two chapters have been a bit short, but I'm working really really hard to make the 7th chapter very long..and more detailed writing. Thank you all so much

Oh and my friend!

Disclaimer- All to the talented J.K. Rowling

* * *

_I'll wear my badge  
A vinyl sticker with big block letters  
Adherent to my chest  
That tells your new friends  
**I am a visitor here: I am not permanent**_

The District Sleeps Alone Tonight – The Postal Service

* * *

Hermione glared at her empty suitcase. What was she supposed to pack to impress the infamous Narcissa Malfoy? Would she even accept a non-pureblood girl in her own home? Hermione bit her lip and started throwing various pieces of clothes into her suitcase. After all, that was going to be her Christmas holiday. She had decided to go for it, and owled Harry and Ron to tell them that she was going to spend the remainder of her holidays at the Malfoy Manor. Harry and Ron wrote back furiously, pleading Hermione not to go along with the plan, but finally backed down when she stated that she had Professor McGonagall's special permission, along with the sour Snape. Apparently, Professor McGonagall was going to walk them to the train station that later that day. Hermione finally settled on a soft pink blazer, a pair of simple jeans, and comfortable Mary Janes. She pulled her normally bushy hair in a bun and left a few tendrils in her face. She was so nervous that she had even applied mascara! Something she rarely wore. Draco had explained to her the night before that everything would be safe, that even though his mother showed little affection towards her only soon, that she would be pleased that her son showed up with a girl rather than Blaise Zabini for once.Draco poked his head in her room.

"Are you ready yet Granger?" he said and added with a groan.

"Almost, let me just get some other stuff and I'll be out in the common room.

Draco smirked and closed the door behind him. He had to admit, the mudblood didn't look so bad in muggle clothes. The only thing he hadn't mentioned to her was that his mother didn't know what girl he was bringing home. Half of the time he got nervous. He didn't want Hemione to feel uncomfortable at the Manor.

Draco grabbed his leather suitcase and Hermione's and walked towards the fireplace. Professor McGonagall had told them to use floo powder and then she would see them at the train station. Hermione appeared a few seconds later and thrust her handbag at Draco, nearly knocking him. A few minutes later, they both held they're hands as they swirled around the fireplace.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was at the train station. Professor McGonagall, the strict firm witch wished them a good trip as she waved at them from the window. Hermione followed Draco along the various compartments, as they looked for an empty one. They finally found one near the end of the train. Draco opened the compartment door. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

Was Draco Malfoy actually opening a door for her? She smiled and went in. The trip was rather long, about four hours. Draco grinned, as the Hermione's head started moving as she slept. Suddenly, she snuggled herself into Draco's arms. Draco hesitated for a second and then softly wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't used to this. He was used to the taunting of the mudblood. Now he had asked her to join him at his home. Oh if only his Slythetin mates found out. He would be far from dead. Half of him really didn't care. But he couldn't believe that only last week he had hated the mudblood now, and now she was here in his arms, softly sleeping.

What had happened to the old, heartless Draco? Had he turned into a measly pussy? Or did he actually feel something for her. Was he even capable of even feeling something?

Hermione groaned as she felt Draco rousing her from her sleep.

"We're here Granger, wake up" he said softly.

Hermione sat up and blearily followed Draco out of the train onto the train station.

"Is your Mum picking us up or what?" she asked him.

Draco recoiled. "She's not home yet, I think she's still in London for the day so I think she'll be home in the afternoon."

He replied in a short tone. Hermione sensed a bit of annoyance in Draco's voice.

"One of the house drivers, Anne is coming for us."

Draco and Hermione sat down at a bench wafting for an hour. Neither spoke a word. About an hour later, a old soft looking women came to pick them up, and to Hermione's surprise, Draco referred to her as Nana. Hermione suspected that Nana was one of Draco's old nannies.

About fourty minutes later, they finally arrived at the Malfoy Manor. Hermione gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Malfoy Manor was about a hundred times bigger than her own home back in London.

It was a beautiful Tudor style mansion, with miles and miles of green grass, and near the back Hermione spotted a horse stable, a tennis court, and a pool. But since it was snowing, Hermione knew there wasn't going to be swimming of any sorts going on. Before Hemione could get out of the car, Draco miraculously opened the door for her. Hermione blushed and got out.

Hermione walked into the door, not knowing what the future days would bring.


	7. I Sold All My Evil Motives

**A/N**- So I worked really hard this chapter, and I really liked how it came out. I really do hope you all well enjoy it. I'm going out of town in the next two weeks, but I hope to update from my cousin's computer  Thanks! I now adore The Shins, nearly any band who came from the "Garden State" soundtrack.

Disclaimer: All to J.K. Rowling

* * *

_I sold all my evil motives,_

_No icicles stuck in my hide._

_I'm through with riddles; I know we're little_

_Just help me feel warm inside._

Girl On The Wing- The Shins

* * *

Hermione sat down at the small vanity in her suite. Draco had told her to stay here while he went to the west wing of the gigantic mansion to "clear up a few things". She was enchanted by what was the Malfoy Manor. The kitchen, where at least fifteen house elves worked, had even enchanted her. Hermione had even brought extra yarn with her to knit some caps for the elves, but Draco had warned her not to give them the pieces of clothing just yet, since he didn't want any house elves dispatched from duty before his mother returned. Hermione fingered the lace pattern on the silk powder blue pillows. Her room was decorated in the Victorian era, with a king size mahogany four posted bed, and white marble floors. What made her even more eager was the small library attached inside the suite. Draco had informed her that the room once belonged to his Aunt Helene. He had pointed out her portrait while they walked the long hallways. Hermione had to admit, she was a beautiful witch, with silky blonde hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Hermione walked into the adjoining library and fingred the leather bounds books. Two tall bookcases held over three hundreds that Hermione knew she could never find at Hogwarts. Hermione picked out a random book, ran back to her room and settled in front of the roaring fire to devour the book before dinnertime. 

Draco closed the door of his room, and paced back and forth. How was he going to explain to his mother that he he indeed brought a mudblood to his home? Draco was quite in fact over the half – blood and mudblood rubbish. He didn't believe in that pure blood shit anymore. He could give a damn to the Malfoy lineage. If it pissed his father off, the better. Suddenley, he heard small 'pop'. Draco caught his breath. His mother was in front of him.

For a women of thirty nine, Narcissa Malfoy was still attractive. Her blonde hair was held neatly in place by an elegant bun, and her blue eyes were perfectly lined in black eyeliner. Her silk blouse was a green color followed by a designer skirt that reached her knees. True, she spent thousands of Galleons a year on her beauty, but deep inside Narcissa feared for her only son. She had endured years of watching her husband physically and emotionally abuse Draco, and if she tried to get in the way, she was rewarded with being locked in her own room for weeks at an end. Time and time again, she thought about divorcing her husband and moving to Chelsea with one of her sisters, but the plan would always fizzle. Lucius Malfoy would block the way, or his moods would drastically change. One day he would be bellowing at a seven-year-old Draco, and the next he would reward his son with a pony or his first broom. Narcissa wanted the best for her child, and she would accept anything or anyone that would make her son smile.

Narcissa smiled and hugged Draco.

"How have you been, dear? Are you doing well in your classes? Are you hungary? Where is your guest?" she asked in a hurried fashion, as she sat on his bed and smiled.

"Fine, Good, No, and she's in the guest suite." Draco replied. He was nervously fiddling with a loose thread on his bedspread.

"Well where are you're manners Draco? I'd like to see her."

Draco forced a smile and led his mother to Hermione's room.

He knocked on her door. Hermione opened the door and smiled when she saw Narcissa.

Narcissa, on the other hand kept staring at Hermione.

Draco couldn't' really read his mother's expression. It was a mixture of emotions.

With a forced smile, Narcissa enveloped Hermione in a stiff hug

"Welcome to Oxford shire, Ms. Granger, I do hope you will join us later this evening for dinner." She replied in a firm tone.

"I do plan on doing that, Mrs.Malfoy." she answered with a huge grin.

"If you do excuse me dear, I would like a word with Draco."

Draco gave Hermione an apologetic look and was whisked away by his mother down the hall.

Draco cringed. He couldn't tell whether his mother was angry or just confused. His mother sat down at her office desk and poured herself a glass of fire whisky. She offered a cup to Draco, but he refused.

Narcissa sighed and gulped down the glass in one swallow and poured herself another. She leaned back against her chair and then back forward. She stared at Draco and shook her head.

"I expected more out of you Draco, I expected more then you're father. "

Draco interrupted in an angry voice.

"Don't compare me to that wanker."

Narcissa shushed her son.

" Draco, when you wrote back, and you said that you were going to bring a visitor to the house, I expected again, maybe Blaise Zabini. But then you added that this visitor was a girl. I was enthralled, and thought perhaps maybe it was Pansy Parkinson or a nice girl with a very firm and pure lineage, a nice wealthy background, and you return with a bushy haired muggle! She's lovely girl Draco, she really is, and if she were a pureblood, I could accept her, but Draco, What would your father think?

Draco scowled.

"Mum, I really don't care what my father thinks, and for Merlin's sake, I'm not going to marry the girl, I only brought her so she could keep me company and show her something else. I brought her because I didn't want to be alone Mum. Something has changed within me these past few days. I don't give a shit what my father thinks, he's locked away in Azkaban, and he could rot there for all I care.".

Narcissa continued pouring herself drinks.

"Draco, do not talk of your father in such way, and for your information, I have set up a ball for tomorrow night, where I invited nearly all of the pureblood witchs and wizards of England, and I can't believe I'm going to be the laughing stock of Diagon Alley when they find out that my son brought a mudblood."

Something inside Draco raged. "I don't give a fuck what everyone else thinks, she's welcome here and I don't want you getting in the way." He seethed.

He slammed the door on the way out and walked up to the long hallway to Hermione's room. Hermione opened the door; Draco could tell that she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

Hermione wiped her tears and was nearly quivering.

"I heard the argument with your mother, maybe it would be best if I joined Harry and Ron at the burrow, I could always owl them—"

Draco interrupted her.

"Rubbish Granger, you're going to stay here for the holidays over my dead body, and I don't care what my mother thinks, I invited you here and you're staying here."

Hermione stared at Draco, her tear-stained face had never looked so beautiful.

"I need you here Granger, I don't want to be lonely this Christmas."


	8. Am I Not Yours?

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. I am currently happy because Apple is going to send me new headphones for my ipod . I cant live without them! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- All to J.K. Rowling

* * *

_Jealousy. _

_I am not yours. _

_We lay so stiffly, and act like we're sleeping. _

_But my eyes are staring, and you're not breathing heavily. _

_I know when you're sleeping - you purr so softly on my neck. _

_Jealousy. _

_I am._

Am I Not Yours? - Cursive

* * *

Hermione blinked and clutched Draco's sweater. She couldn't believe what Draco had just told her. He _needed_ her. Draco rested his forehead against her, and Hermione raised a trembling head to touch his soft blonde hair. Just as Draco had leaned a bit closer, they were interrupted by an eager house elf named Tinky.

"Master, Master! Dinner is ready, Lady Malfoy sends a message that she will be dining in her room tonight."

Draco frowned. "Thanks Tinky, we'll be there in a bit."

Tinky bowed and scampered off to the kitchen.

"Leave it to a bloody elf to ruin a moment." He murmered

Hermione giggled and led the way to the grand dining room.

A long wooden table was as big as the four house tables put together.

Hermione couldn't even imagine a childhood Draco eating dinner with his parents like this every night, in an uncomfortable silence.

Draco cut his steak and nibbled on the piece of meat. He actually nervous, wracking his brain on how to tell Hermione about the party taking place tomorrow.

"Um, Granger, I know this is out on a limb, but my Mum is actually going to host a party here tomorrow, at night, and well you have the choice of going or not, either choice you pick, I'm going to stick with you."

Hermione thought for a second.

" I think it would be fun to go to a Malfoy Christmas party, I've never been to one."

Draco tried to hide his disappointment

"Eh, it's nothing really important, just a lot of wizards and witches, a few members of the Ministry, and some influential figures, but nothing of importance. I heard even Prince Harry was going to make an appearance."

Hermione nearly choked on her salad. "Prince Harry of England? How did he get included in the wizadring world?" she asked with a confused expression

Draco smirked. "The lad had always had a thing for the Dark Arts, he's not really normal you know, that drug he got busted for a few years ago was some pretty heavy magical shit."

Hermione burst out laughing and cupped her mouth with her hand. Merlin, if only her cousin Elizabeth found out that her idol was into the Dark Arts! Hermione contained her composure and went about eating her dinner. After desert, Draco led Hermione to the grounds of the manor. The night was cold, but everywhere around her she could smell the fragrance or roses and jasmines mixed in with the night air. They walked around for a bit, finally settling in a small bench near a rosebush. They both sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why are you being so nice to me Draco? Why did you invite me to your home? There has to be something going on, if you would have told me last year to come with you on holiday, I would have spat in your face." Hermione blurted out.

Draco began playing with a loose thread on his jeans.

"I was tired at Hogwarts, no one really understood me. Dumbledore died, Potter caught me in the restroom crying like a bloody girl and my father, the grand Lucius Malfoy was rotting away in Azkaban. How do you think I felt, Granger? I was sick of all the fake bullshit with they Slytherins. I was tired of the slut Pansy. And most of all, I was tired of you."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Draco interrupted.

"You had everything, you still had Potty and Weasel, you were at top of your class, and everyone loved you. You were like bloody Ms. Perfect. But something in me changed when I saw you last. I was tired of seeing that oaf Weasel pine after you."

Hermione turned a bright red.

"Ron is not an oaf Draco, -" she protested

"Bloody hell Granger, let me finish. I tried to deny it for a long time you know, that I would even like you a bit. It irritated me so bad. You had everything that a girl didn't want to have. You are a stubborn bird, and you don't take rubbish from anyone, and most of all, you weren't scared of me. Even back in third year when you slapped me, you had fire inside of you Hermione. You weren't like those empty headed bimbos, like Lavender Brown and Pansy."

Hermione blushed. In a way, Draco was actually praising her for not being a normal girl. And as much as she wanted to fight it, she couldn't help but feel pleased. And this was coming from the famous Draco Malfoy himself.

"That Weasel was such a prat, he didn't realize that the most smartest girl in all of Hogwarts wanted him, so he went back and tried to get revenge on you by shagging any girl in sight, and believe me I wanted to rip him to shreds when I found out about that. It actually disturbed me."

Hermione looked down at her shoes. It was true, for a long time, she did think that she would have something with Ron, but as time went by, she found herself more attached to Ron as a big brother, something she never had, a sibling. It would break her heart to tell him, but she did. She knew Harry was relieved that nothing alas would come between the Golden Trio, but he also knew that the redhead was hurting. Ron took it as insult that she had declined his offer and spent weeks avoiding her. Hermione had finally called in immature and nothing but a schoolboy crush, and in someway it boosted his ego. He would purposely go out with girls that hr knew Hermione disliked. Hermione would care less and go on about her studies. She knew that Ron was hurting, he had an unrequited crush on her, and Hermione did not return his feelings or advances.

"I was really disgusted by him. I knew he was nothing but another stupid horny boy that wanted to a girl to fucking lay. But you're more that that Granger, you're more than just another worthless shag."

Hermione turned and stared at Draco's gray eyes. Somewhere deep inside, even though she'd rather think it was a denial, she knew it was the truth.

"The truth Granger was that I was jealous. I was jealous to think that pig could have you, and that in a way you wanted him to. It made me crazy to think that he wanted you, when at the same time; I myself didn't know what I was feeling. I was bloody jealous of that wanker."


	9. Where Our Worlds Collide

**AN: **Thanks for all the reviews! I'm having a huge problem typing because I'm writing the next chapter on my aunt's laptop and I'm used to a normal keyboard I do hope everyone is enjoying their holidays

* * *

_And I know you're in this room  
I'm sure I heard you sigh  
Floating in between  
Where our worlds collide_

Thoughts Of A Dying Atheist -Muse

* * *

Hermione Granger giggled, and she never giggled. Unless it was a very funny matter or she got something right on an important test. Draco Malfoy had actually been jealous of Ron, He had called him a bloody wanker. She was a bit nervous about the ball tonight. For one thing she didn't know how pure blood wizards were going to react to the fact that Draco was going to escort a mud blood to an important ball. And second, she had nothing to wear. With troublesome thoughts, she rested her head on her pillow and plummeted into a deep slumber. 

Draco sat on his window seat, staring at the ground of the Manor, he couldn't believe what he had just told Hermione. For many years, he had enjoy taunting and teasing the meek girl. He got a rise out of it and he enjoyed watching Potter and Weasel glare at him. Draco sighed and finally went to sleep. He could think of all his troubles the next morning.

The next morning, rain poured down heavily. Draco sat down across Hermione in the kitchen, watching her chat anxiously to the house elf Tinky. He knew his mother would have a fit if she saw Hermione talking to the various house elves. He poked at his Shepard's pie. He really wasn't hungry, he was more nervous. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying herself . Narcissa Malfoy entered the room, elegant from head to toe. " Draco, may I please have a word with you?"

Draco rolled his eyes, and looked at Hermione

He held his gaze for a few seconds and then followed his mother into his father's old study. She shut the door and settled into a velvet armchair.

"Draco, I have spoken to Anne Parkinson, and she think it's a lovely Idea if you bring Pansy as a date to the ball tonight." his mother said with a smile.

Draco glared. He hated Pansy, she was more of a whore and slag then a pureblood.

" I don't like that git, I'd rather go with Millicent Bulstrode, and she resembles a pug." Draco replied with a face.

"Draco, I don't like the tone that you're using with me, and do you really think I was going to let you come to the ball with Hermione Granger" I insist that she stay in her suite, and have no part in this what so ever" she finished with firm tone.

Draco smirked, " I don't care, Mum, I wasn't planning on going anyway.

Draco walked out of the room and back into the dining room, where he found Hermione helping Tinky fold the dinner napkins. She looked up at him and smiled, folded her last napkin and walked up to him

"What did your Mum want?"

Draco shrugged.

"I'm not going to the ball. I refuse and it's pure bs."

Hermione looked confused.

"I thought you really wanted to go"

Draco shrugged. "I really don't care Granger, I'd rather spend time with you than watch my mother be all whorish with the next pureblood millionaires because my father is in prison.

Hermione bit her lip.

Sometimes, she really didn't understand Draco.

Over the next few hours, the Malfoy Manor was transformed into a holiday splendor, with lot of red and green tinfoil, lots and lots of pine trees, making the house smell like actual Christmas.

At the last minute, Narcissa dragged her son downstairs and made him get dressed to greet some of the most important purebloods in England. Hermione stayed in her room knitting hats and socks. But then, curiosity got the best of her and she walked down the back staircase to peek at the ball. Hermione's eyes widened, it was almost like the Yule Ball, but a thousand times prettier. She then caught site of Draco, who was staring blankly at a window. Hermione blushed, he looked very handsome. He was wearing a long sleeved blue polo shirt with white stripes, and expensive looking slacks, and Italian leather shoes. For once in a long time, he had not put that awful gunk in his hair, His hair hung down in front of his eyes, and it was soft and luminous in the light. Part of her longed to run her fingers through his blonde hair. She wrinkled her nose in disgust when she caught sight of Pansy Parkinson running her fingers down Draco's back, trying to get his attention. Draco turned around and forced a smile. Hermione saw his mouth moving, as he leaned in and whispered something into Pansy's ear. Hermione felt an unfamiliar knot in her stomach. Why was he getting so close to the Slytherin slag? He caught Pansy hand and lead her onto the floor and danced. Something in Hermione raged and she went back to her room She trudged back to her closet and changed into her nightgown and went to bed. And she had no idea why she had the strong urge to cry.

Draco was in hell. He had to dance with the slytherin slut. She was all over him, and on one occasion she had even tried to pinch his butt! His mother saw from across the room and winked at him, as sending a message that said, _good choice, _He let go of Pansy and stalked away to the Hermione's room. He could tell that the light was off.

"I heard you invited that mud blood to come here"

A snotty voice said behind him

Draco turned to see Pansy with her hands on her hip and an outraged expression

"Oh go find a dick to suck on Pans," he replied with a smirk and opened Hermione's door

Hermione was huddled in about fifty blankets, sleeping. Draco had never known that even Granger could look sexy sleeping. Her normally wild hair was In soft curls around her face and she had an angelic look. Draco sat down on the bed. He had to admit, he did have a crush on her. He had a crush on Granger for gods sake. Without any thought, he lifted the covers and slid into the space next to her. He wish he could be in that position forever, With a yawn, he feel asleep next to his ex enemy.


	10. Let's Give In

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, all to J.K. Rowling

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I was half scared because I erased all of the songs on my ipod, and I had to wait to get home to update them all again, and I fell in love with the music of Elliot Smith I feel so guily for putting Fall Out Boy on my ipod,. Oh my god that's really really embarrassing, I try to hate that band but I do like them… such a guilty damn pleasure. And I got Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for Christmas, the movie and I'm going to get the Gryffindor scarf, and I'm going to save up and get the Slytherin scarf later on I was lost in the whirlwind of Christmas and I really didn't have time to type up the tenth part, so here it goes, all I do hope all of you enjoyed the holidays I already miss my cousins so much Thanks for all the reviews. I'm still thinking about just ending it all here, and maybe doing a sequel--compared to seasons. what do you think?

* * *

_Damnit it you're clever girl , your style is keeping us from sleep_

_One more and I'm free _

_Oh, we've been so lucky _

_ Yeah, we've been so likely to lose_

_So give in, lets give in _

December-Lydia

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and stirred. What time was it? It was already Christmas day! She had forgotten that the day of the ball had been Christmas Eve, and she was so wrapped up in her knitting that she had let time fly by. As Hermione started to get up, she felt something holding her weight down. 

She gasped as she looked down and saw Draco intertwined in the sheets next to her, holding on to her waist tightly. A thousand thoughts ran through Hermione's mind. Half of her was scared that something well… sexual had happened between the two. She ran last night's events through her head, and she knew very well that she had been in her room all night long knitting various pieces of clothing, and Draco had not interrupted her. He must have sneaked in while she was in her slumber. Hermione bit her lip. What if Narcissa walked into her room at that moment? Hermione panicked and started shaking Draco fervently. Draco stirred and opened one gray eye.

"What?" he murmered

Hermione's lips were in a thin line.

"What are you doing in my bedroom Draco? And you better have a good explanation!" she exclaimed.

Draco awoke fully, and grinned at her.

"Happy Christmas Granger" he cocked his head to the side and kept on smiling. Hermione became even more furious and her face reddened.

"What if your Mum walks in right now? Huh? What is she going to think?" she shrieked. Draco kept on smiling,

" I wouldn't care Granger, I think I'd be happy to show her that I slept in the same bed with a mudblood." Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"So what am I Draco, some kind of bloody revenge for you're Mum?" she hissed. Draco's smiled faded

"What the hell Granger, I don't care what my Mum thinks I'm just happy that you lasted the time you did, and I think you look adorable when you wake up."

Hermione blinked. Did Draco Malfoy just call her adorable to her face? Hermione blushed and crawled out of the bed and began collecting some of her needlepoints. Draco remained in the bed; his back propped on the headboard and kept his eyes on Hermione. Hermione shut the door to her adjoining bathroom and locked the door, showered and dressed in the sweater that Mrs. Weasley had knitted her that year, with a embodied _H_.

Draco had gone back to his room in the meantime and showered and dressed, and waited for Hermione in the sitting room. He laughed and saw Hermione's CD booklet lying on the coffee table.

He leaned down and retrieved and, and sorted through her muggle CDS. He wrinkled his nose, some poppy band named Nstink or something like that were in the top sleeve, he guessed that was in her earlier days, but as he flipped through the booklet, he saw more mature CDS such as some American muggle named Kelly Clarkson, but some diverse tastes as Rilo Kiley, Bloc Party and Muse.

Hermione bouned down the stairs and met Draco in the sitting room, where he was looking at her CD booklet and smiled. Draco probably didn't know what CDS were.

"What are these flat looking things? Are they cup coasters?" He asked. Hermione giggled "No you prat, they play music , silly" She smiled and sat down beside him and they stared at each other for a second. Time stood still for a second, and Hermione had to breathe to catch her breath.

Draco stared at her, and he felt something inside of him he had never felt before. He couldn't explain it if he tried, but as Hermione was in front of him, he felt a feeling of peace and softness.

He couldn't believe that years ago, he had hated her, and despised her. He would tease her just to make her feel bad, and compete in classes with her. He would mock her closest friends, and make her rile with anger.

But now, he wanted nothing more but to hold her and keep her forever. In that fraction of a second, he was scared of losing her. Draco felt as if she was the only thing holding him steady on this holiday, and he didn't want to lose her grasp. Without any hesitation, he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. Hermione leaned in again and wrapped her arms around his head and deepened the kiss.

It felt as if the whole world was far, far away, and she was wrapped up in the moment. When they finally pulled apart, Draco for the first time had no grin or smirk.

He held her hand for a second and whispered.

"Thank you so much Hermione, this is so much more than I could ever ask for."


	11. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** All to J.K. Rowling of course

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews. Happy New Year! I had a boring one; I was kind of sick and fell asleep before midnight. And I was highly disappointed that Blockbuster did not have "Dot the I" in stock, I'm a big fan of Gael Garcia Bernal, and that's the only movie that I haven't seen. I got all emotional listening to the La Oreja De Van Gogh, I'm still missing one of their CD'S, "Dile Al Sol" if only they had their lyrics in English / Anyone here a fan of Latin music? Mecano? Moenia? Sorry I'm just curious. I really liked how this part of the story turned out. Enjoy your reading.

* * *

_Despiértate, olvídalo,  
aquello nunca sucedió,  
todo fue una ilusión._

**_Awaken, forget everything_**

**_Nothing ever happened,_**

**_Everything was an illusion_**

Pesadilla, (Nightmare) -La Oreja De Van Gogh

* * *

Hermione twirled her long brown hair around her finger. It was Decemeber 26th and she was back at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron would arrive tomorrow. She had an immense trouble sleeping the night before.

Hermione Granger had kissed one of her own worst enemies, Draco Malfoy. Half of her wanted to feel disgusted, and her other half had enjoyed it. She felt a spark ignite through out her whole body when her lips had touched his. _I can't do this, I would be betraying Harry and Ron_ that thought had been her mantra all morning long.

Hermione wanted to deny that feeling that was rooted inside of her heart. She curled up in her bed and began to cry

Draco paced back and forth inside his room. It was hard to believe that Hermione was just a wall away, and even the thick wall could not drown out the sobs he heard from the other side. His heart ached for her, and he didn't know what to make of it. Here he was, Draco Malfoy, the bad ass of all Slytherin, pining for the Head Girl!

Out of all the people in the bloody school, he had to have fallen for the damn mud blood. He was supposed to carry on the Malfoy legacy, to join the Deatheaters and become a faithful servant to the Dark Lord.

Instead he was infatuated with a fucking muggle. Oh if only his father would find out. The shame would all be bestowed on the family name, and his father would murder him for sure. There was a war coming up and he had to decide what side he was going to be on.

How would the Slytherin cronies react to the news? He'd be the laughing stalk of all bloody Hogwarts. A mudblood and a pure blood together. Draco didn't want to think such selfish thoughts, but he couldn't help it.

He wanted his mind to fast forward to the future… where he was expected of course to marry a pure blood bride. But he wanted to break tradition; he wanted to disown his father. He wanted to break free from this bond that had been given to him since his birth.

All of his life he had taken orders from his father,

"Draco, do this, Draco practice your Dark Arts more carefully".

But he had been a coward, and had always obeyed his father. The fear that his mother would be hurt in his consequences of not listening had always been a factor. He obeyed because he wanted his mother to live. Even if his mother did not always shower him with motherly affection, she would always protect him.

Draco ran his fingers through his blonde hair and sighed. He slumped against his armchair and stared at the roaring fire in fireplace. The heat did nothing to warm his yearning heart. He had to make a decision, and he wasn't sure what it was going to be.


	12. My mouth will overflow with your evil so

_**All to Ms.Rowling :) **_

_**A/N:**_Thanks for all the reviews. I am so jamming to Weezer at the moment. I worked extra hard on this part of the chapter, and I've wanted to get more and more into the minds our or hero's I did list this story an angst, and I feel that I didn't really incorporate it into the story. I feel as I pretty much sugarcoated the chapter. This story might get a littler darker. I'm not sure which way I'm swaying towards at the moment. Enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_I will suck the elixir from your fingertips   
until I feel my head start caving in  
My mouth will overflow with your evil soul  
And I'll be convulsing for days in this hole   
Bubbling at the lips that you used to love to kiss  
Well, I think I'm trying to wake up, but I can't_

Your Evil Soul – The Spill Canvas

* * *

Hermione sat quietly on the long couch in the common room. All day, she had been thinking over and over. There was no way she could even maintain a relationship with him. She was silly to even think about it. Was this even serious thinking? Over the past two days, they had rarely spoken to each other and it felt as if the kiss between them had never even happened. Hermione wanted to move on and not dwell on the issue, but a small part of her was yearning to know. She had to speak to Draco.

Draco entered the common room to the dormitory sweaty, and a bit stinky. Out of the blue, he gathered a few first years from Slytherin and gave them some Quidditch pointers, and that included flying on his broom. Of course that was a rare act of compassion coming from Draco. The last thing he needed at the moment was some kind of argument. He frowned as he spotted Hermione sitting on the couch reading The Daily Prophet. Hermione looked up from the newspaper and stared at Draco. Her lips were set in a thin line. She looked kind of upset. Draco dreaded what followed.

"We need to talk Malfoy." Bloody hell, they were back to referring by last names.

" What Granger, did you forget my first name already?" he added with a smirk. Hermione didn't find it amusing.

" We need to talk about what happened at the Manor, or are you just going to forget as if it never happened?" she asked in a firm tone.

Draco's silver eyes narrowed together as he leaned against the wall.

" Fine, if you want to talk about this bloody rubbish, lets just get it out of the bloody way"

"First of all, to tell you the truth, I really don't even know what happened between us during the holiday break. I wasn't the Malfoy I was supposed to be. I felt vulnerable and I think you made me soft, Granger.

Hermione laughed,

"Soft? You think I made you bloody soft? I didn't change you in anyway, you were the came on to me, who was the one who sneaked into my room in the middle of the night? And then crawled into my covers like a pansy?"

Draco scowled.

"I was caught in the moment and I really didn't think. I think I'd be more satisfied if we just forgot this ruddy "thing" that we have and put it behind us. What do I even mean to you? Nothing."

Hermione was hurt, but she had to put on her strong shield. She didn't want Draco to think that she was weak.

"So that's it? You're going to pretend like nothing ever happened? Forget all about this? You're a fucking coward. Yeah that's right. I said FUCK. And you know what? Go fuck yourself. You were right, you mean nothing to me."

Hermione angrily whirled around and shut the door to her quarter with a loud BANG!.

Draco stared at the door that Hermione had just slammed. Hermione Granger had actually told him to fuck himself. He was even more surprised by the fact that the word fuck came out of Hermione's pristine mouth.

He didn't know what to think. He felt as if his mind had just transformed into a puddle.

Draco angrily grabbed a random object from his desk and slammed it against the wall. Why was he even angry to begin with?

He could live without her. It was only one bloody kiss! And she was acting as if they were…. Dating? Draco shuddered at his own thought. He wanted to deny that he even had a tinsy bit of a feeling for the damn mudblood. If only he hadn't invited her to the Manor over the holidays, none of this would be happening. What was even worse was that classes would resume the 27th. And it was already the 26th. And he still had to face Hermione and her pathetic friends for double Potions tomorrow.

He was really dreading tomorrow.

Hermione scowled as Harry and Ron enveloped her in a friendly hug the next morning.

"Oh my god Hermione, you should have seen what Harry got this year from my Mum! It was so embarrassing, Mum knitted him a sweater that had a embroided H and G!" Ginny said in horror and then burst into a fit of giggles as she hugged Hermione.

Hermione beamed a fake smile and ate a bit of porridge. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that Ginny was so into Harry. At least Ginny wasn't feeling something she shouldn't feel for one of her worst enemies. Across the table, Harry pushed his glasses up his nose and stared at his best friend.

"Hermione, are you okay? You seem a bit.. I dunno.. off?" Hermione looked into Harry's emerald eyes and faked another smile.

"I'm okay Harry, I'm just revising an essay I did for Muggle studies in my mind." Harry nodded and continued chewing his bacon. Hermione reached for her goblet and gulped some of her pumpkin juice.

"So, how were the holidays at Malfoy's? Free any enslaved House Elfs?" Ron asked out of the blue.

Hermione nearly choked on her juice. She had almost forgotten that she had writted a letter to Ron and Harry explaining that she was going to spend a few days with Draco. " Um they were okay, they have an extensive collection of books that Hogwarts would dream of owning." Hermione added with a smile.

Oh if her beloved friends knew what other extensive feelings she had grown for another person as well…


	13. Nobody Broke

**A/N:** Oh my god I'm so sorry it took me so long to update I had a lot of stuff to do. I think chapter is going to focus more on Hermione then with Draco. Enjoy and please review:)

* * *

_Nobody broke your heart_

_You broke your own because you can't finish what you start_

_Nobody broke your heart_

_If you're alone it must be you that wants to be apart_

Alameda- Elliot Smith

* * *

Hermione wiped her hands on a maroon washcloth and retreated inside to her bedroom. Three days had passed by since she has lost spoken to Draco. Well argued is more like it. She had kept herself busy by doing extra credit work and reading over various subjects. She wasn't in the mood to deal with devil himself. Hermione dipped her quill into the thick black liquid and began to write away. She needed all the distraction she could get. As the black dried on the parchment, Hermione stretched her arms and settled back into her chair. She had been at it all day, and to think that today was a Saturday.

Harry and Ginny had gone into Hogsmede for a dinner at the Three Broomsticks, and Ron had gone with them but had gone with Lavender Brown to shop for new robes. She ordered Ron to purchase new ones since his old ones were frayed everywhere. Hermione had to admit, she was more of a loner lately. After her big fiasco with Draco, she had not been in the mood to pursue any activities with her friends, using her schoolwork as an excuse. She was also mad at herself for even such thinking such thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

As cliché as it sounded, she felt something warm whenever she was around him. Draco had always been popular among the girls of Hogwarts, of all the houses. It seemed that his biggest fan club was among the girls for Gryffindor. She would always here Lavender Brown with her trio of giggling girls ogling the blonde teenager at every chance they could expense.

Hermione had noticed as their seventh year progressed, Draco became even more of a loner and separated himself from all his friends. She would sometimes go to the Astronomy tower and peer below by the lake, to find a lone Draco sitting against a tree, shaded by the moonlight writing in a small black notebook, presumed to be a journal. Hermione wanted to think that there was something deep inside him, something only she could unbury.

She knew there was more to him under that cold exterior he always seemed to posses. There was something inside of him that he isolated. Hermione wrapped herself around her thick blanket and curled up into the chair. Her mother had always nagged her about getting to know more boys, to find a suitable boyfriend. Part of her knew that her mother and father would be pleased if they ever met Draco, if they had only been pureblooded wizards. She was crazy to even think that she was enamored by him and even intrigued by his blunt personality.

There was something that drew her to him and it was something that she craved. But the truth was that Hermione was even to scared to think of something that could form into a fatal relationship. All her life, she had seen her future before her eyes. Before she received her letter from Hogwarts, she intended to follow in the footsteps of her parents and open a dental practice in London.

But all that had changed when she received her letter. Her parents seemed confused by the prospect of their only daughter becoming a witch, but they were also proud of her. Now, she had switched gears in her future. She wasn't exactly sure what was going to become of her , but she hoped for the best. Hermione yearned to have a normal life just like any other teenage Muggle, to laugh and experience the newest trends in the London scene, to sing along to poppy songs, and to watch the movies. Every year when Hermione returned home for the summer vacation, she had been lonelier then ever. It seemed as if all her Muggle friends thought she was strange for refusing to name her boarding school, and had gone on with life.

She didn't have any brothers or sisters, and the long summers stretched into an eternity of boredom for the young girl. She'd gaze out the window longing for a glance of a flying owl. Sure, she also went to Ron's for the last two weeks, but the loneliness was still intact. She'd gossip about the wizadring world with Ginny, and the two girls would get along fine, but then again Ginny was two years younger then her.

Hermione loved her best friends, but at times she couldn't find a person that was compatible with her, and shared her interests. It pained her deeply, but she faked her happiness. The true happiness she received was when she received her letter stating that she would become Head Girl. After years of hard work, she had finally accomplished her goal of being something other than the "Smart One". But still, after all these years, the loneliness had spread and left her back where she had started.


	14. Spark

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update once more! I've been busy looking for a job(not that I really want one, hardee har har) and studying. I've gotten excited because incubus had a podcast and they did a soundgarden cover! I just really want them to come out with a new CD. I think this song fits this chapter perfectly, and I just got into Mae. Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter and do enjoy!

* * *

It's magic_", she says to me.  
My hand in her way, she approached sweetly.  
It's enough when I see that look in her eyes,  
it's enough for me to paralyze._

Breakdown – Mae

* * *

Draco glared at the sight in front of him. He had to write an essay for Transfiguration, and he really wasn't in the mood. The last thing he needed was schoolwork from his least favorite teacher, along with sharing his sleeping quarters with the girl who refused to speak to him. It had been going on for about two weeks now, and both of them carried on as if they were alone in the room. Neither of them acknowledged each other, and both of them seemed to like it that way. Hermione had once again started off her final semester with perfect grades, and received much praise for her professors.

Draco also received praise, but he really didn't care for that prissy fuss. He didn't want all of Hogwarts to know that he was some law-abiding schoolboy. Draco kept himself busy with Quidditch, and organizing some Slytherin related events, and even took more time out of his schedule to help the first years of his house to tutor or help with the difficult sport.

When he had free time, he would write or visit Hogsmede with Blaise Zabini, the only Slytherin whom he considered worthy of his company.

Draco nibbled at the end of his quill and stared gloomily into the darkness. He had to admit that he was still hurting from his disastrous misfortune with the muggle witch. And to make it even worse, Pansy was hovering over him like a bee with a flower; at every chance she would sneak up on him and whisper inappropriate things in his ear. Draco would shrug her off and tell her to kindly fuck off.

He definitely didn't feel like shagging that dirty whore. At times he would see Harry Potter give him a murderous glare, while Hermione would sit calmly and find her porridge strangely fascinating at the same moment. Draco would smirk in his direction and give him the finger. Hermione took that advantage and took away twenty Slytherin points. He retorted with telling her to also fuck off, and sent Hermione trudging back to her table, and giving him a venomous look.

Draco smiled in his own glory. He absoloutley loved getting under Hermione's skin. He loved watching her face turn red as a tomato, and her cute little nose wrinkle. Wait. Did he just think that Granger's nose was cute? He let out a sigh of frustration and continued writing.

Hermione climbed over the portrait hole and sighed. Much to her luck, there was Draco, hunched over writing his essay. She had been so used to Draco not being in their common room whenever she would arrive, and now he was sitting there. Hermione continued walking toward her bedroom when Draco caught her.

"You know what Granger? I've had enough of this, we're acting as if we're 12 year olds for Merlin's sake!" he said in a sarcastic voice. Hermione couldn't believe that Draco even had the courage to speak to her.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. "Well Draco, it's not my fault that you acted if nothing happened, and I'm quite happy with not speaking to each other, I think it's improved my studying habits." Hermione retorted

Draco smirked. " Well if you want it to keep going that way, then I don't care. It's your thing Lady Granger.".

Hermione sighed and shook her head and retreated inside her bedroom. Crookshanks was curled up on her gold spread, his squashed face looking at Hermione questionably. Hermione sat down and petted the cat. "You know what Crookshanks? Don't ever fall in love."

Draco stared at the oak door. It amused him once more to see Hermione madden again. It warmed his bloody soul. The girl was every bit magical, and stubborn. Ever since she had slapped him across the face in their third year, he knew the mudblood had a spark in her. A spark that was _magical_.


	15. She knows she's part of the problem too

**A/N:** OMG WOW yes I'm actually updating. Sorry it took me so long:blush: I do hope all of you had a wonderful Valentines! I worked on this chapter extra hard, and it took me a long time to plan it out, I didn't want to make it really risqué, bit not to uh… dirty? Well keep on reading and you'll find out. Thanks for all the reviews

* * *

_Will you come back?_  
_It's all she wants to know_  
_She knows she's part of the problem too_  
_Could she let it go?_  
_It'd take a miracle_

_So that's what I'm praying for_

Tisbury Lane- Mae

* * *

It was true; Hermione Granger had become a recluse. She had spent countless days and nights trapped in own little cubicle studying away. Even Ron and Harry had stopped trying to wedge Hermione out of her shell. She seemed to be stuck in her own little world. She had webbed her own lies and wanted to remain a loner. It was strange, for Hermione Granger to become so depressed out of nowhere. The only boy who had really taken notice of her depression was Draco Malfoy. 

It was now almost March, and they had lasted two months without talking to each other. Professor McGonagall had been very cross with them, indicating that the feud between Hogwart's Head students had become childish. The old witch had merely shaken her head and assigned Hermione and Draco separate duties. Harry and Ron had persisted Hermione to join them on countless escapades to Hogsmeade, but she would turn them down and spend her weekends in the comfort of her own room, studying or reading.

"The N.E.W.T.S are way to close for me to have fun now" was her favorite excuse.

It had been a surprise to Hermione when she spied Draco hovering over a textbook, his shoulders hunched and his long blonde hair in his eyes. In the course of a few months, Draco had grown not skinny, but lean and his long hair was now a shaggy mess.

Or as Hermione had heard Lavender Brown refer to it as " I-just-fucked-someone-hair." Even Ginny was included into the fun, calling his hair "tousled sex hair". Harry had given her sharp look when she said that remark with a smile. After Harry had glared, Ginny turned and gave Hermione a quick wink, which in turn made Hermione blush.

Draco had also taken a series action on studying, and often declined to drink Butterbeer with his fellow Slytherin mates or take up extra Quidditch practice to study by himself. Hermione couldn't help thinking of him, of what his thoughts were.

Hermione ran a hand through her long brown hair and stared outside of the window. It seemed so long ago that it had been Christmas, and  
now the warm sun was quickly melting the snow. The weather in England had a the same affect on her emotions, at times she felt warm and bubbly, and the other time she felt sad and distant.

She kept on writing her essay for Transfiguration, dipping her pen into her inkbottle and continuing for an hour straight. A sudden slam of the door broke her thoughts. Hermione looked up to see a sweary Draco Malfoy clad his wife beater and trousers. His blonde hair was even messier, and his eyes were filled with a stormy gray. His expression on his face was unreadable.

"Hey" he said curtly.

Hermione remained quiet. He sat down in front of her and looked at her in the eyes.

"Granger, let just cut this shit. We haven't been on speaking terms since December, and you've been avoiding me for no reason whatsoever."

Hermione's lips were dry.

She still couldn't believe that Draco had actually talked to her. Or was it the fact that he looked so hot? Hermione shook the thoughts from her head and leaned back on her chair.

"What do you mean for no reason? Aren't you the one that started this whole mess?"

Draco smirked. 'Whatever, apparently half of Hogwarts thinks your dead since you make the house elves bring your trays everyday. You're never seen in the cafeteria with Weasel and Potter."

Hermione felt a pang in her chest. She was rarely ever seen outside of her dormitory. Draco had caught more glimpses of her then her own close friends during the last two months.

"Well I've been studying for my N.E.W.T.S if you must know, I don't know why you care. Rumor has it that you spend half of your time shagging Parkinson."

Draco looked at her surprised and sneered. "I wouldn't fuck her. Why are you jealous Granger? Do you want me to fuck you?" Hermione gasped at his outburst.

Something inside of her felt disgust and temptation at thr same time. "I UH.." she couldn't believe it. She was stammering, and her heart was  
thudding in her chest.

Draco leaned in forward and smiled. He put his lips to his ear and nibbled on her earlobe. Hermione couldn't react. She felt as if she were stuck in quicksand. Draco's lips grazed down to her neck and then slowly up to her lips.

"I know you're jealous Granger. What if I were fucking Pansy? You're nothing but a bloody tease anyway.". He kissed her lips softly and then bit her bottom lip. "I know you Hermione, there's something inside of you that enthralls you about me, you like and crave what I need. But I guess you'll just have to wait."

And with a soft "pop" Draco apparated, leaving Hemione breathless and panting.


	16. I'm burning like a bridge for your body

**A/N**: OMG I'm updating. I've been so busy obsessing over the final show of Project Runway that I'm freaking out! My vote goes to Daniel Vosovic. He is so fucking adorable and cute, and very talented. God I nearly had a heart attack when he announced he was gay. There goes all my fantasies LOL. I really do hope all of you enjoy this installment of This Decemeber, It's One More and I'm Free. I'm getting close to ending this story, maybe one more chapter and it'll be done. Thank you for all the reviews

Where is Andrae? LOL 

**Disclaimer:** Again, for all of my chapters that I failed to mention, Harry Potter and gang do not belong to me. They belong to the talented J.K. Rowling

* * *

I'm sinking like a stone in the sea,  
I'm burning like a bridge for your body

**Tautou- Brand New**

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy rested his head against the cool tile as he turned on the jets of the shower and let the cold-water pound down on his body. He was flushed and tired. Most of all, he was upset. It had been over three months since his argument with Granger, and she was still acting as childish as if she were four. The last thing he had intended to do was kiss her on the lips. Part of the reason for his actions had been to just wake Granger the hell up. For her to realize that they couldn't go on like this, and he was sick of her reclusive little games. Over the past few months, he had respected her wishes and had let her be on her own, watching only from a distance. But he had grown weary of the little game, and wanted things back on a normal.

His Slytherin mates had continued to taunt Granger and call her games, only to be silenced with a menacing look from the Head boy. No one really knew why Draco had been protecting Hermione, it left all the Slytherin's baffled. Draco grabbed a towel from the metal rack and began drying himself. He dressed and and walked over to the room. Draco ran a hand through his damp long hair and rested his head against a pillow. Students were stressing out over N.E.W.T.S, everyone except for Draco.

He pretty much had the whole test down. The only thing that he did worry about was for Hermione. He tried to deny that he felt alarmed for the witch, but he couldn't escape it. And after his outburst, Hermione had scampered out of the dormitory and hadn't returned until eleven at night. She now avoided him with more ease and continued on with her duties. Draco fingered the edge of his pen and sat hunched over his book. But it was difficult to write anything, since his thoughts were clouded with Hermione.

Never in a million years would he have thought that he would develop such a fascination for the mudblood. Ever since their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express, had he been enthralled with the bushy haired girl. It seemed so long ago, but to Draco it felt as if it had only happened yesterday.

A loud knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

Draco disposed of his leather bound journal and sat up straight on his bed.

"Came in" he said. Hermione opened the door and distanced herself from even the doorway

. " Your owl dropped this by my mail." She remarked in a crisp tone and tossed the parchment envelope on is bed.

Before Draco could utter another word, she slammed the door and was gone from his sight. Draco rolled his eyes. So it seemed as if the old bitchy Granger was back. Draco picked up the envelope and tore the seal open. Inside was a letter addressed to him by his mother.

_Draco,_

I have not heard from you in sometime, I became worried and decided to correspond with you. Things are going well at home, I let go of the house elf's and hired foreign Squibs instead, they are much more cleaner than the house elf's and do not have a fear of garments. I've become close to one of them, Luca Ferro; an Italian Squib who is quite educated but is disregarded from the wizadring community. I have become so close to Luca, that we have decided to vacation an Italy for a short period, there for you can either join us or stay during at Hogwarts during your short return home for a three day weekend.

_Much Love,_

_Mummy_

Draco smirked and crumpled up the parchment and tossed it into the dustbin. So his mother didn't wast anytime in finding a suitable partner, while his father was rotting away in Azkaban. Half of him really didn't care. His mother had never showered him with affection, neither his father. Draco had nearly raised himself. Draco gathered his things and set them up his near his desk. He became restless and began pacing back and forth across the room. He gave up and made his way to the common room.

Hermione was lying down on the maroon couch, reading a thick novel. Draco walked over to Hermione and calmy snatched the book out of her hands. Hermione jerked up and gave him a stern look.

" Give it back Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for your games." She spat out.

As she tried to reach out for the book, Draco pulled out his wand and lazily aimed at the book. In a poof, Hermione's book had disappeared. Even more outraged, Hermione tried to snatch the wand out of his hands

"Give it back!" she shrieked. Her face was now red, and she seemed as if were about to cry.

Draco grabbed her wrists and forced her to look into his eyes." I'll give you your bloody book back if we can just talk."

Hermione looked up at him and snorted. "Why do you want to talk? So you can ask me if I want to shag you again?" she replied in a sarcastic tone.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Holy shit Granger, is it a crime that I want to have a civilized conversation with you?" he asked.

Hermione glared. "All you want from is a _civilized _shag from me."

Draco laughed and let go of her wrists. "We've been playing this stupid game of cat and mouse for the past few months, and I'm sick of it. Why can't we just go back to how he were?"

Hermione's featured softened and gaped at him. Back to how they were? "You mean back to just avoiding each other? I'm fine with that." Hermione replied with a frown. Draco shook his head.

"God Granger, how thick is that head of yours? I mean before New Years, when we actually had something to talk about."

He leaned over so clothes to Hermione, that he could have sworn she was trembling.

"I want something with you. And I don't mean just another shag. You deserve so much more. I fucked you over, and I don't want to screw up again Hermione, I don't want to sound bloody cheesy, but there's this feeling inside of me. I will do anything for you. As long as you can be mine."

Hermione gaped at him. Draco was actually said.. that he had cared? What had gone through _his _thick skull? Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

The truth was that she was speechless, and she really couldn't put it into words.

_Well they so say that actions speak louder than words_ she mused.

She lifted a hand and traced his collarbone and rested his forehead against her own. She was shaking; she was shaking of an emotion that she thought she could have never experience, love.


	17. Like Coming Home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Draco or Hermione, or anything affiliated with Harry Potter, all to J.K. Rowling.

**I know I've abandoned this story for a long time, but I'm ready to end it. Thank you all so much for the kind reviews  It what made the process more fun. It's almost a year that I wrote this story, and I had a fun time working on it. Without further ado, here is the ending of "This December, It's One More and I'm Free"**

* * *

Decemeber had come and gone, and it was nearing the end of January. White snow fluttered to the ground, as a intense chill swept the air. Hermione's cheeks were flushed with a shade of pink as she wrapped her sweater closer and walked briskly, ignoring the fierce winds that whipped at her face.

She made her way to to the Great Hall and sighed as she stopped and took in the aroma or eggs and sausage. Hermione took a seat near Ron and Harry and hungrily devoured her porridge in a matter of seconds. Ron stared at her in amusement.

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat so fast in my life Hermione, What's wrong" he asked in a concerned tone.

Harry nodded in agreement and raised and eyebrow. Hermione looked up, swallowing a piece of toast and stared at them with wide eyes.

"I'm just hungry Ron, nothing is "up" I just wanted to get to the library to check out some of the new books that Madame Pince promised me she'd order in the beginning of the term". She explained.

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. Only Hermione could get excited for a new shipment of books in the library. Hermione finished her breakfast, said her goodbyes to her friends, and hurried off to the library.

When she arrived, she immediately went to the crate where the new books where held. Hermione smiled as she ran a finger down each new book. Nothing excited her more then a good read. As she selected a book titled "Everything You Should Know about Curses and Hexes"  Someone crept around her and nibbled on her ear.

Hermione turned red and ducked her head, as she heard the familiar chuckle arise from his throat. Draco smirked and leant against a bookcase.

"What Granger, are you afraid someone will see us?" he asked in a cocky tone. Hermione's face was still red when she turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

'No I'm not ashamed Malfoy, but it would be a scandal if Madame Pince found on snogging in this sanctuary." Draco doubled over with laugher.

"You call a library a sanctuary?" "You sure are strange Granger, and that's why you belong to me." He said as he closed in and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

Hermione pushed him away angrily. "For your information, I do not belong to anybody, I don't belong to you, or anyone." She remarked. Draco just chuckled and smiled.

"You belong to me Granger, and you can't resist is." He said as her ran a hand through her thick curls. Hermione tensed as he held her hand and led her away to the Muggle section, where anyone hardly ever went. He pulled her to a secluded spot and softly pushed her against a wall, and captured her lips in a slow lingering kiss that numbed her body in a instant. Hermione's stomach fluttered as he softly kissed her, and pulled back, with a patent Malfoy smirk on his face.

Hermione couldn't help but keep blushing, and wrapped herself around Draco, taking in his familiar scent and held on. Her fingers clutched his black robe and pulled him towards her. Draco just blinked. It was a feeling that he had never felt, it spread throughout his body like a warm fire, and enveloped his senses into overdrive. Draco hadn't felt warmth in so long. Hermione shifted her body but continued to cling on to him, as she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She turned her head so Draco couldn't see, but he caught her face in her hands and gave her a quizzical look.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Hermione shook her head, and wiped her face with the back of her hand .

"Nothing, it's just that here we are. It's finally come down to this."

Draco gave her a concerned look "It's come down to what?"

"It's come down to me loving you." She replied in almost a whisper.

Draco took moment to take this in and felt his insides rush. Hermione Granger had just confided in him that she loved him. Hermione blushed and buried her head into his shoulder. Draco sighed and relaxed.

It felt like coming home.


End file.
